


Taking Care of Dean.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Gen, Protective Sam Winchester, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean gets hit my spell that makes him de-age. Sam has to take of care him.





	Taking Care of Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking no credit for the nickname Dean Bean. I saw in another story and I just thought it was cute so all credit goes to them :D

Sam and Dean were hunting a witch when they got separated from each other. Sam heard his name and then crying. It sounded like a little kid. He carefully walked around the other side of some trees and saw a little boy sitting there crying wearing Dean's clothes. Dean's other stuff was there beside the little boy. He slowly walked over to the boy and he squatted down beside him. 

“Hey there buddy are you okay?” He asked softly. 

The little boy who only looked about 4 years old looked up at Sam. He looked so much Dean, big bright green eyes. Freckles a crossed his face. He had the same light brown hair. There were big tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Sammy.” The little boy cried. 

“Dee?” He asked. 

“Sammy.” He sobbed out. 

“Let me pick you up.” He said gently. 

Dean just nodded his head. Sam gently lifted him up and held him closely to his chest. He felt Dean wrap his tiny bowlegs around his waist and his arms around his neck. He picked up the keys to the car, Dean's gun and other stuff before he stood up all the way. He felt his bother shaking a little. He could feel the wetness from him crying on his neck. Sam gently rubbed Dean's back as they walked back to the car. Once they got back to the car Dean was asleep already. Sam gently wrapped him in a blanket and laid him on the backseat. He shut the door softly. He put Dean's stuff in the trunk of the car. He got in and drove back to the motel they were staying at together. 

*****

He picked Dean and carried him into the room. “Dee. You need to wake up. I need to give you a bath sweetie.” He felt his older brother start to wake up.

“Sammy.” He said in sleepy voice. 

“Hey there.” He carried Dean into the bathroom. “Can you undress yourself baby boy?” 

He nodded his head yes. Dean started to take off his dirty clothes. Sam started running water making it wasn't too hot. Once Dean was undressed Sam helped him into the bath. 

“Buddy can you tip your head back for me so I can wash your hair?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” He whispered. 

Sam started to wash the dirt out of Dean's hair. “We're going to go Bobby's once I'm done bathing you. It won't take to long get there and you can sleep in the car.” 

“Okay Sammy.” He gave his brother a smile. 

“Okay Dean Bean. I need to wash your body so your all nice and clean.” He said with a smile.  
Dean giggled at the nickname. Sam washed Dean body for him. He let the water out of the tub. He got a towel and wrapped Dean in it. 

*****

He picked up Dean's clothes and carried them to the main room. He dried Dean off gently.

“Okay buddy. Time to get dressed.” He made a funny face at his brother. 

Dean giggled and stood up on the bed so Sam could help him get dressed. Sam put Dean's underwear back on him first. Dean sat back on the bed and waiting for Sam to find clothes. Sam found a tee shirt to put on Dean. 

“Sorry I don't have pants for you.” He said softly while putting the big shirt on his brother. 

“It's okay Sammy.” He smiled. 

“You need to stay right on this bed okay? I'm going to take our stuff out to the car. Do not move from this bed. Do you understand me Dean Bean?” 

“Yup. Don't move off the bed.” 

“Good.” He smiled. 

Sam got their stuff and took it the car. Dean was sitting right where he left him on the bed. He picked up the little one and tickled him a little. Dean giggled and squirmed in Sam's arms. 

“Before we leave do you have go pee?” 

“No I'm okay for now.” Dean smiled. 

“Okay let's go.” Sam picked up Dean and carried him to the car. “Dean you have to sit in back. You need to try and sleep on the way to Bobby's.” 

“Okay Sammy.” He laid his head on Sam's shoulder. 

Sam laid Dean down on the backseat. He covered him up and put his coat under his head as pillow. Sam got into the front the seat. He drove to the office and checked them out. Dean was out like a light when Sam got back to the car. 

*****

Before they hit the road he took out his cell and dialed Bobby's number. He was a little freaked about what happened. 

“Hey Sam.” 

“Hi Bobby, myself and Dean are coming over for a little while. We're about 2 hours away.” He said quietly. 

“Okay. I have food ready for you both.” The old man said. 

“Thanks. There's one more thing, Dean got hit a spell. He's now 4 physically and mentally. He knows who I am because he called me Sammy. I think he still understands that mom and dad aren't here anymore because he hasn't asked for them.” 

“Okay did you kill the witch?” 

“No I have no clue where she went. I was more worried about Dean at that point than the witch.” Sam said. 

“I understand. Once you get here we'll try to figure something about Dean.” 

“Okay. I should get going. We should be there 9ish.” 

“Okay I'll see you than kiddo.” 

Sam hang up the phone. He turned the radio on the soft rock station and kept on the low. He check on Dean to make sure he was still asleep. He started to drive. 

*****

He was an hour away from Bobby's when he heard Dean starting to cry a little. He pulled the car and lean over to the picked Dean and held him gently. 

“Dee. What's wrong sweetie.” 

“Mama isn't here anymore is she?” He asked. 

“No Dean Bean she isn't. She's in heaven.” 

“And daddy is in heaven too right?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah he's there too. Dean what do you remember?” 

“You're my brother Sammy and you take care of me.” He gave the older man a smile. 

“Yeah I am and I'm going to take care of you. How about you stay up here with me and lay your head on my lap so you can sleep.” 

Sam reached back and got the blanket to cover up his brother. Dean laid his head on Sam's lap. Sam cover him back up. It didn't take long for Dean to fall back to sleep. 

*****

It was only an hour later when they pulled into the Bobby's drive way. He was waiting for them at the door. Sam got of the car holding Dean on his hip. Dean was awake but didn't want to walk. He grabbed their stuff out of the back before going into Bobby's. They walked into the house. Sam sat their bags on the floor. 

“Dean do you remember Uncle Bobby?” The older Winchester asked softly. 

“Yeah I do.” The younger boy said shyly. 

“Dean Bean why are you acting shy?” He smiled at the younger boy. 

The little boy just giggled and buried his face into Sam's neck. Sam just smiled at Bobby. They walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat. Dean sat on Sam's lap the whole time. Sam cut the food Dean and made sure he ate as much as he could. The older Winchester could tell that Dean was getting tired. 

*****

“Hey buddy you wanna go to bed?” 

Dean just nodded and laid his head on his brother shoulder. Sam stood up, he felt Dean wrap his arms around his neck. He got their bags and headed upstairs. He carried the little one up the bathroom first. 

“Dean you have to try and go pee before bed okay.” 

“Okay Sammy.” 

Sam stood outside of the bathroom. When Dean was done he opened the door and looked at Sam. 

“I can't reach to wash my hands Sammy.” 

Sam just laughed a little. He picked Dean up and helped him wash his hand. He also handed Dean his tooth brush for him to brush his teeth. Sam carried Dean into their bedroom. Dean laid down under the covers. 

“Dean if you need me I'll be downstairs with Uncle Bobby. I'll leave the door open a little in case you need me.” 

Dean reached up and hugged Sam around his neck. “I love you Sammy.” 

“I love you too baby.” He hugged him and kissed his forehead. 

*****

Sam went back downstairs to talk too Bobby about Dean. He sat down at the table with the older man. Bobby handed Sam a beer. 

“What I'm going to do if Dean can't be changed back?” The young man asked. 

“You're going to take care of him like he use to take care of you.” Bobby smiled. 

“Do you think I could do it. Do you really think that I could take care of Dean?” 

“Yeah Sam, I really do.” The older man said with smile.

*****

Just then they heard Dean scream for Sam. Sam jumped up and ran upstairs to his brother. He ran into the room. Dean was sitting up and crying. 

Sam gently sat down next to him and picked him up. “Dee, you okay?” He asked softly. 

“Sammy.” He sobbed out. 

“I'm here. It was just nightmare I promise.” He held on to his brother gently. “Buddy I need to get up and change okay. I promise I'm not leaving the room.” 

Sam felt Dean nodded against his neck. Sam sat the little one back on the bed. Sam got up and changed into night clothes. He laid back down on the bed. He felt Dean crawl up on his chest. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean held him close. He felt the Dean fall asleep. Sam didn't know if they would ever find the witch that did the spell. He was less worried about taking care of Dean because he knew that Bobby would help out. Sam finally fell asleep as held on to Dean like Dean use to hold on to him.


End file.
